Imaginary Friend
by Rein Yuujiro
Summary: "Seth! Foto yuk!"/"Seth aku akan pergi berjanjilah kita bertemu lagi"/ Miku menemukan foto lamanya. tapi Seth tidak ada di foto tersebut. Seth memang tidak pernah ada melainkan sebuah janji yang terlupakan. MikuXKaito. warning: OC inside!


Yattaa~ kita bertemu lagi minna! Ini fic ke 2 ku :D ini one shot doing jadi tak perlu nunggu update!

Yaa memang seharusnya aku melanjutkan Daisuki DaYo! Tapi aku ingin sekali publish fic ini! Jadi sabarlah menunggu!

.

Ini fic tentang masa kecil miku dan OC saya: Seth Adreano Yuujiro :3 more about Seth ada di akhir cerita ini yaa :3

WARNING: OOC, Typo, OC

.

.

Saa, Let's get started!

'Imaginary Friend' by Rein Yuujiro

[All in Miku's P.o.V.]

.

"_Seth!"_

"_Seth, Main yuk!"_

"_Seth~ Foto bareng yuk!"_

_KLIK!_

"_SETH! Maaf! Aku.. aku.. harus pergi!"_

"-Ku! Bangun!"

"Miku!" Samar samar terlihat lelaki berambut biru dengan warna mata yang senada.

"Ngh..? Kai-to?" Kataku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku.

"Bangun, kan belum packing buat ke Jepang besok!" Kata lelaki berambut biru bernama Kaito itu.

Aku menguap dan sadar, Kaito dari tadi berada tepat di atasku dan mengunci tanganku. Seketika itu juga mukaku langsung merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Lho? Mukanya kok mera-" Belum selesai Kaito berbicara aku langsung berteriak "-Kyaa!"

Jelas aku marah! Kaito melihatku dengan camisole tidurku! Yaa, walaupun Kaito pacarku tetap saja malu! Dan dia… pasti melihatku saat tertidur!

"Ke-Kenapa teriak sih?" Kata Kaito bingung. Aku diam saja.

Kaito menghela napas "Miku mandi saja dulu, ya? Aku mau buat sarapan."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Mungkin para reader's bingung, sebenarnya ini adalah apartement Kaito di New York. Aku menginap di sini sebab apartement Kaito letaknya lebih dekat dengan bandara. besok kita harus berangkat pagi ke Jepang bertemu orangtuaku. Ini masih rahasia, tetapi Kaito dan aku akan bertunangan! Maka Kaito ingin bertemu orangtuaku. serta orangtuaku akan pindah ke Amerika, kita akan membantu pindahan.

Dan jika masih ada yang bingung menanyakan: 'Mengapa Miku di New York?' Keluarga kami sempat tinggal di New York beberapa tahun. Rumah di Jepang dibiarkan kosong. Saat aku berumur 16 tahun, kita seharusnya balik ke Jepang lagi, tetapi aku tetap menetap di NY karena aku baru saja menjadi model disana, maka hanya orang tuaku yang kembali ke Jepang.

Aku duduk di meja makan dan memakan masakan Telur dadar Kaito.

"Gimana? Enak?" Kata Kaito.

"Enak kok!" Kataku tersenyum manis.

"O-ohh.. baguslah." Kata Kaito sedikit memerah melihat wajahku.

"Nee, Tadi kamu mimpi apa tidurnya seperti gelisah gitu?" Tanya Kaito khawatir.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat tetapi, aku memimpikan teman masa kecilku, tapi aku tidak ingat namanya yang kuingat dia sedikit mirip kamu." Jelasku.

"Apanya yang mirip denganku?" Tanya Kaito bingung.

"Sifatnya! Dia sangat baik dan ramah seingatku, seperti dirimu bukan?" Kataku tertawa kecil.

"Ooh… tapi kamu tidak apa kan?" Tanya Kaito khawatir lagi.

"Kenapa? Khawatir?" Tanyaku.

"Iyalah." Jawabnya jujur "Hng.. aku sedikit gugup nih..."

"Kenapa? Santai saja! Aku aja sudah berhasil bertemu orang tuamu!" Kataku memberinya semangat. Aku memang sudah bertemu orang tuanya beberapa hari yang lalu di New York.

"Un!" Kaito tersenyum manis dan menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot.

"untuk apa pakai kaca mata?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Humm… supaya kelihatan keren dan serius, bagaimana menurutmu?" Kata Kaito setengah bercanda.

_Ukh! Harus kuakui memang keren!_

"Keren sedikit kok! '_sedikit_'!" Jawab ku menekankan kata sedikit.

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Kaito, "Miku, berhentilah tsundere, itu membuatmu manis banget~" Lanjut Kaito mencubit pipiku dan menciumnya.

"Aku kan, me-memang tsundere…" Kataku mengembungkan pipiku sebelah

"Yaa tidak apa-apa lah toh aku tidak akan bosan dengan ke-tsundereanmu setelah kita menikah." Kata lelaki tampan(bagiku) berambut biru yang merupakan calon _suamiku_ itu.

Aku hanya memalingkan mukaku yang semerah kepiting rebus sedangkan Kaito hanya tertawa cengengesan.

**.**

**.**

**Esoknya**

"Cepat Kaito! Kita telat nih! Kait-" Kata-kataku terpotong oleh Kaito "Iya iya, Miku Himee~"

"Kenapa sih? Kok lama?" Kataku mengembungkan pipiku.

"Maaf Hime-sama~ aku kan gugup." Kata Kaito membenarkan dasi birunya dan mencium tanganku sebagai tanda maaf.

Kaito memakai kemeja hitam lengan pendek dan berdasi biru serta memakai celana hitam(Rein:ini bukannya baju magnetnya Kaito-_-) sedangkan aku memakai dress lengan buntung model summer berwarna Hijau bergambar bunga dipadu dengan crop jacket berwarna putih dan topi anyaman dengan pita warna Hijau. Rambutku sengaja tidak ku ikat.

"Kai-kun ke… ke… keren juga…" Kataku malu.

"Hmm? Ohime-sama jujur nih? Tumben." Kata Kaito menggodaku.

"_U-Urusai!"_ Kataku merona merah dan tetap tsundere.

"_joke_ dayo nee~ Ohime-sama juga manis banget kok." Kata Kaito mencium keningku dan merangkulku.

_Huu… dasar Kai-kun!_

Kaito pun menyetir mobil BMWnya dan tak begitu lama kami sampai di bandara.

Pas sekali! 30 menit setelah kita sampai pesawat ini berangkat! Kami duduk di kelas eksekutif. Mungkin reader's bertanya 'kenapa kaya sekali?' jawabannya adalah Kaito. Keluarganyalah yang mempunyai perusahaan es krim Vocalicious ternama di Eropa.

Selama perjalanan Kaito sibuk makan eskrim.

_Dasar maniak eskrim! Aku dikacangin terus!_ Aku pun menggembungkan pipiku sebelah.

"Kenapa Miku?" Kata Kaito **tidak menyadari **perasaanku. Aku hanya memalingkan muka.

"Miku? Kenapa?" Kaito semakin penasaran "Mau es krim juga?"

_Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Dasar bodohhhh! _aku hanya diam tetap memalingkan muka.

Kaito menghela nafas dan melahap es krimnya kembali. Aku pun melihat kearahnya dan Kaito menatapku dan melahap es krim.

Kaito mencium bibirku mebuatku merasakan es krimnya "Kalo mau tidak usah malu malu gitu dong." Katanya dengan muka merah.

mukaku pun ikut merah "Bukan itu yang aku mau sih, tapi tak apa apa, Kaito kumaafkan." dan Kaito hanya terbingung-bingung.

.

.

Kaito asyik membaca buku setelah es krimnya habis. Aku hanya diam saja.

Mataku berat sekali… mataku tertutup tak lama setelah itu dan bersandar di pundak Kaito.

.

.

"Miku…" Kaito mengusap puncak kepalaku dan mencium dahiku.

"Ng…?" Aku terbangun dari tidurku.

"Selamat kembali ke Jepang." Bisik Kaito.

Aku tertawa kecil "Aku pulang… Jepang."

Pesawatnya pun landing di bandara kami pun turun melewati pengecekkan imigrasi lagi dan rasanya lelah **sekali**!

"Miku, kita langsung ketemu orang tua mu atau…?" Kaito bertanya tiba tiba

"Err… aku lelah sekali, mungkin besok saja ya?" Jawabku

"Terserah Ohime-sama." Kata Kaito menggandeng tanganku "Kamu hubungi saja dulu orang tuamu kalau kita datang besok." Aku hanya mengangguk dan membawa koperku ke tempat duduk tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri tadi.

Aku menghubungi rumahku yang dulu…

"Ha-Halo." Sapaku pada seseorang yang mengangkat di seberang sana.

"Ya? Dengan kediaman Hatsune." Kata suara perempuan yang sangat kukenal di seberang sana.

"Mama!" Seruku.

"Miku? Ini Miku? Kamu sudah sampai Jepang nak?" Kata mamaku, Hatsune Lily.

"Iya ma aku baru saja sampai, Papa ada?" Tanyaku menanyai papaku, Hatsune Kiyoteru.

"Ada, Papa sedang mandi. Kamu mau langsung ke sini?" Kata Mama.

"Begini mama, aku lelah sekali, mungkin besok saja ya?" Jelasku.

"Ah iya tidak apa apa, kamu pasti lelah jangan sampai sakit dan merepotkan Kaito ya?" Kata mamaku, aku memang sudah menjelaskan bahwa Kaito pacarku dan aku akan ke Jepang bersamanya. Cuma aku tidak memberitahu kalau kita kesini untuk meminta izin biar jadi kejutan.

"Iya ma. Sudah ya." Kataku menutup _handphone_ flipku agar telefon tadi berakhir.

"Kaito, kita-" _Kaito tidak ada? Kemana dia?_

"Kaito! Kaito!" Teriakku memanggilnya. _Cih! _kemana si bodoh itu! Dan _handphone_nya di tasku pula! Bodoh! Ugh…

Aku berjalan menjauhi tempat duduk tadi dan sampai di sebuah jam yang tak asing bagiku.

_Akh! Kenapa kepalaku tiba tiba pusing?_

Aku memegangi dinding di sebelahku. Samar samar… terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut teal diikat twintail sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Itu… itu… Aku! Tapi dengan siapa? Aku berbicara dengan seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat-emas bercampur itu. Sayangnya dia menghadap kearah gadis kecil twintail itu sehingga membelakangiku.

Bisa kulihat dia lebih tinggi dari gadis tersebut. Tunggu… apakah ia anak lelaki yang di mimpiku itu? Siapa namanya?

"*&%#, maaf aku harus pergi. tapi ku tak ingin!" Kata gadis kecil twintail itu. _Ukh!_ _Namanya tidak terdengar! Terdengar hanya seperti orang berkumur-kumur! Ukh! Ada apa denganku? _sakit kepala mulai membuat kepalaku berdenyut.

"Tak apa, Miku." Jawab lelaki itu pelan.

"Tapi! Aku tidak ingin! Aku akan berpisah dengan mu!" Gadis kecil twintail ini mulai mengeluarkan kristal bening yang membanjiri pipinya. Anak lelaki itu hanya diam dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi *&%#?" Tanya gadis kecil itu lagi

"Mungkin."

"Berjanjilah! Aku berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu! Dan aku berjanji kalau kita akan bertemu lagi!" Kata gadis kecil mengangkat kelingkingnya mengajak anak lelaki itu berjanji "Ayo *&%#!"

Anak lelaki itu sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya berjanji "Ya, Miku Hatsune."

_Tidak! Tidak! _Sakit kepala ini mulai menghantui kepalaku. Keringat bercucuran di dahiku.

_Jika aku melupakan anak itu, aku telah melanggar perjanjian!_

"-Ahh!" Aku berteriak kecil

"Miku?" Bayangan masalaluku hilang secara tiba tiba. Aku menengok melihat siapa.

"Kaito!" Aku memeluk sosok lelaki itu "Kemana saja?" Aku menahan airmataku.

"He-Hey! Hati hati minumannya tumpah! Aku hanya beli minuman." Kaito menyeimbangi berdirinya agar 2 minumannya tidak tumpah.

Aku tidak ingin melepas Kaito membuat Kaito terbingung-bingung. Ia menarikku ke tempat duduk dan memberiku minuman tadi "Ini, Kopi rasa Negi(?) kesukaanmu, minumlah aku tahu kamu lelah."

Aku tidak berkata dan hanya menyeruput kopi negiku. Selesai itu Kaito membuang kopi negiku dan menarikku pergi.

Aku menarik baju Kaito dari belakang "Kaito, ja-jangan hilang seperti tadi lagi."

Kaito menarikku kedalam pelukannya dan membenarkan kacamatanya "Ohime-sama kenapa?"

"Jangan meninggalkanku sendiri." Kataku. _Ahh! Apa yang kukatakan? Kaito pasti menganggapku aneh!_

"Ya, aku mengerti Hime-sama, sekarang ke tempat penginapan yuk? Hime-sama pasti ingin tidur?" Kaito tersenyum diikuti anggukan pelanku.

Kami menaikki sebuah taksi dan sampailah ke sebuah penginapan yang memang sudahku pesan saat akan ke jepang. Kami _check in_ dan langsung menuju kamar. Kaito pergi melihat-lihat ada kamar apa saja di dalam penginapan kami ini.

"Ada sebuah dapur, ruang makan, ruang TV, kamar mandi dan sebuah kamar." Katanya kepadaku.

"Kamarnya seperti apa?" Kataku berjalan menuju kamar

"Ta-Tapi Miku, kamarnya Cuma 1 ranjang." Kata Kaito sweatdroped. Aku pun ikut sweatdroped. Bukannya aku tidak ingin! Aku hanya malu!

"Err… kalau gitu aku tidur di sofa saja." Kata Kaito melangkah keluar kamar.

Aku memeluknya dengan muka memerah dan Kaito menatap mataku "Tidak usah di sofa." Kataku pelan

Kaito mencubit pipiku "Aduh! Kaito apaan sih?" Aku memegangi pipiku yang sedikit memerah.

"Beneran nih? Ini bukan mimpi kan?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk yakin. Kaito tertawa kecil "Tumben, sudah mandi saja dulu ya?"

Pikirku melayang pada kejadian tadi. _Siapa?_ Sebuah masa lalu yang kulupakan. Kupakai piyamaku dan mengikat ponytail rambutku

Usai mandi, aku makan dan mencuci piring. Jepang yang kurasakan sekarang sedikit berbeda. Padahal dahulu aku suka bermain di daerah sini bersama kakak sepupuku, Zatsune Mikuo dan anak itu. _Siapa? _Masih tak terjawab.

Aku mengetuk kamar mandi dimana Kaito sedang mandi dengan tujuan menggosok gigi.

"Kenapa Miku?" Tanya Kaito dari dalam sana.

"A-Aku mau menggosok gigi." Jawabku. Kaito membuka pintu membiarkanku masuk.

Aku mulai menggosok gigiku ditemani Kaito di sebelahku. Aku menatap kosong diriku dalam cermin.

"Hey, kok bengong?" Tanya Kaito.

Tersadarlah aku dari lamunanku "Ah tidak." Aku buru-buru berkumur dan keluar kamar mandi dan diikuti Kaito.

Aku meletakkan tubuhku diatas kasur dan menghela nafas panjang. Kaito meletakkan dirinya di sebelahku.

"Miku, kamu lelah sekali ya?" Tanya Kaito. Dijawab anggukan kecilku.

"Tidur sekarang ya? Agar besok tidak lelah." Kaito tersenyum dan mengelus lembut pipiku lalu menggengam tanganku dan mulai tertidur.

_Sepertinya aku juga harus tertidur. Ah! Aku baru ingat! Aku akan tanyakan anak itu kepada mamaku!_ Tak lama berpikir mataku yang kini berat tertutup.

.

.

**Esoknya**

Aku terbangun oleh hangat sang surya yang menembus gorden kamar. _Kaito tidak ada?_ Aku berjalan ke dapur dan mendapatkan Kaito memasakiku omelet.

"Ah! Ohayou Ohime-sama." Kata Kaito bersemangat "Tidur nyenyak?"

Anggukan kecilku menjawab pertanyaannya. Rupanya Kaito sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapih.

"Kaito sudah bangun aja, Cepat sekali." Kataku.

"Hehe iya dong! Ayo cepat mandi dan makan!" Perintahnya.

Aku makan bersamanya dan mulai mandi. Kami lalu pergi naik taksi ke rumah orangtuaku.

_Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

_Ah rasanya kangen dengan bel rumahku._

"Mama!" Aku langsung memeluk Mamaku saat ia membuka pintu.

"Miku! Ayo masuk, Kaito-kun ayo." Kata Mamaku mengajak semua masuk.

"Papa!" Aku memeluk Papaku. Papa membalas pelukku.

Kami semua kemudian duduk di ruang tamu.

"Jadi? Kapan kalian mau tunangan?" Tanya Mamaku.

Semburat merah mewarnai pipiku "E-Eh? Kok Mama tahu?" Kaito pun tak kalah terkejut dariku.

"Tadi kan Papanya Kaito menyiarkan semua di TV! Ini nih beritanya!" Mamaku berkata kemudian menyalakan TV.

Papa Kaito, Alias Papa Gakupo, Aku dapat menyebutnya seperti itu karena Papa Gakupo menyuruhku saat aku bertemu mereka, diwawancarai oleh beberapa wartawan dan memberitahu bahwa Kaito akan menikah denganku!

"Iya, Kaito sudah tunangan dengan pacarnya, Miku. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menikah, kalau dia sudah menikah, perusahaan Vocalicious akan menjadi miliknya." Kata Papa Gakupo di TV.

"A-Apa?" Aku shock berat melihat beritanya disiarkan di saluran TV internasional membuat seluruh warga bumi(yang menonton) mengetauhinya!

_Tring! Tring! Tring!_ Sejumlah e-mail memasuki _handphone_ku.

**From: RinRin_Kagamine, Kagamine_LenLen**

**To: Miku_Ohimesama**

**Miku! Kau beneran akan menikah dengan si BaKaito? Selamat!**

**.**

**From: TetoTetoTetoPower, Ted_Teddy**

**To: Miku_Ohimesama**

**Wah! Miku-chan akan menikah! Selamat ya!**

Dan berbagai macam ucapan selamat berbentuk e-mail dari teman-temanku juga ada.

Kaito yang terlihat kesal menghubungi Papanya dan memprotes. Kelihatannya Papa Gakupo santai saja dengan _Complain_ anaknya itu.

"Kamarmu belum kubereskan sejak kepergianmu, Miku. Mau di kemas sekarang?" Tanya papaku membawa beberapa kardus untuk mengemas barangku.

Aku dengan cepat mengambil kardus tersebut "Tidak. Biar aku saja."

Aku kemudian berjalan keliling rumah. _Tidak ada yang berubah… kali ini barang sudah banyak yang dikemas…_ (A/N: Papa & Mama Miku akan pindah ke Amerika juga di awal cerita sudah dibertahu) sampai lah di kamarku.

Aku menyalakan lampu kamarku. Lampuya tidak menyala melainkan hanya mengeluarkan gemerlap cahayanya sekali dan langsung mati. _Heh, sepertinya memang tidak ada yang memasuki kamarku._

Aku mulai memasuki barang-barangku. _Bruk!_ Boneka Negiku jatuh ke belakang Lemari.

"Aah! Baka! Baka!" Aku buru-buru menggeser lemari dan menggambilnya.

Sebuah foto dipenuhi debu berada di belakang lemari. _Foto apa?_ Rasa penasaran ini seperti membunuhku. Dengan cepat kuambil foto tersebut.

Terdapat seorang anak berambut teal dengan rambut twintailnya berfoto sendiri. Ya, itu aku. Tetapi foto itu mencankup sebuah bagian kosong disebelahnya. _Untuk apa?_ Kelihatannya memuat seseorang di bagian sebelahnya. Aku melamunkan foto tersebut.

_Ah! Bukankah anak lelaki yang berambut emas-coklat itu? Aku yakin! Aku mengingatnya! Tapi kenapa ia tidak ada?_

Foto ini pasti Mama yang foto! Aku berlari kearah Mamaku "Mama! Bukankah aku berfoto dengan seseorang disini?"

"Jangan bercanda Miku. Itu kamu sendiri." Kata Mamaku terlihat bingung.

"Ahaha… begitukah?" Aku tertawa terpaksa dan kembali ke kamar.

Aku melihat belakang foto tersebut. Tertulis tulisan yang sudah terlebur termakan waktu, walau begitu masih dapat aku baca. Sebuah nama anak lelaki tersebut…

Aku tertunduk dan jatuh terduduk. Sebuah air mata menetes jatuh dari mataku ke foto tersebut. Kubaca namanya dalam isakan tangisku…

"Seth…"

"Betul sekali Miku!" Sebuah suara menjawab panggilanku. Terlihat kaki anak kecil di depan mukaku. Mataku melihat terus keatas ke muka anak tersebut.

"Kelihatannya kau mengingatku sekarang!" Sebuah seringai penuh gigi putih tertampang di wajahnya. Mata hijaunya yang cerah mengunci mataku. Rambutnya yang berwarna emas-coklat itu masih sama seperti dulu.

"Seth!" Aku berdiri memeluknya.

_Tetapi-_

Dia seperti berada di dalam box bening membuatku tak bisa menyentuhnya sekalipun.

"Itu pembatas antara duniaku dan duniamu, Miku" Jelasnya.

"Se-Sebenarnya… kau ini apa?" Aku menelan ludah bersiap mengetauhi kebenarannya.

"Aku… hanyalah seorang _Imaginary Friend_mu saat kamu kecil." Jawabnya membuang muka dariku. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah?

"Ta-Tapi kenapa aku masih bisa melihatmu? Bukankah hanya anak kecil yang bisa? Bukankah seharusnya kau menghilang disaat anak tersebut beranjak dewasa?" Berbagai pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutku.

"Aku… tidak bisa pergi, aku masih terikat janji denganmu." Jawabnya menduduk dan mengepalkan tangannya.

_Tidak! Jadi sebabku lah? Tidak!_

"Aku tidak menua. Tidak bertambah tinggi. Tidak menambah berat. Tidak juga tidur. Kerjaanku hanya menunggumu disini menyebut namaku." Tuturnya lagi.

_Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! _ Rasanya seperti ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri.

"Ba-Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mengingatmu tadi?" Suaraku bergetar.

"Aku mungkin menunggu disini selamanya." Dia menatapku. Mata hijau. Rambut emas-coklat. "Ingatkah kau saat kita mengambil foto ini? Atau saat kita berjalan ke taman bermain? Saat kita bermain air di depan rumah? Atau saat kita melawan monster di kloset?" Dia mulai menceritakan masa lalu.

"Maaf…" Aku jatuh terduduk menangis "Aku melupakan janji kita… aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang yang kuperlukan hanya dirimu merelakanku pergi." Kata Seth.

"Tidak! Aku tidak memaafkan diriku melupakan janji yang membuat kau menderita!" Sekarang jumlah air mata di pipiku bertambah.

"Miku, aku mohon. Lanjutkanlah hidupmu melupakanku. Lanjutkanlah hidupmu bersama Kaito, menikahlah dan mempunyai anak dan cucu tanpaku." Kata Seth berada tepat di depanku.

_Tak bisa menyentuhnya._

"Tapi! Kau akan terlupakan! Aku tidak mau itu! Aku melanggar janji lagi!" Seth tak berhentinya membuatku melupakannya.

"Lupakanlah janji itu, janji itu kini tak ada. **Aku ini hidup untuk di lupakan olehmu**." Katanya.

Aku mulai merasa untuk merelakannya pergi. Berperasaan seperti itu, membuat kaki seth kini menghilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan debu terbawa angin. Box bening tersebut menghilang.

Aku memeluknya seiring badannya tergerogot menjadi debu.

Kini tinggal kepalanya. Bibirnya kini tak bisa mengeluarkan kata sedikit pun. Karena itu dia menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya dengan mulutnya yang bergerak.

_Kau telah membuatku bahagia. Te-ri-ma-ka-sih…_

Kini ia hilang sepenuhnya. Tapi aku tidak menyesali hal tersebut.

_Tok Tok!_ Kaito mengetuk pintu kamarku yang sebenarnya terbuka.

"Hey? Sampai kapan mau melamun? Hng… Mama dan Papamu menyetujuinya." Kata Kaito sedikit memerah.

"Benarkah?" Aku berjalan kearahnya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Semburat merah di pipinya membuatku tertawa.

"U-Untuk apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Hihi tidak apa apa." Aku menggandeng tangannya dan melanjutkan hidupku.

_Terimakasih juga, Seth._

**Epilog**

Kami menikah beberapa bulan setelah itu.

Dan setahun kemudian aku melahirkan anak lelaki.

"Namanya siapa, Miku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Namanya Seth. Seth Adreano." Jawabku memegang tangan bayiku "Selamat terlahir."

'_Terimakasih Miku. Kini aku terlahir berada di sampingmu.'_

_~End~_

Rein: OWARI! *nangis bahagia* pegel banget Dx sampe 12 halaman *manly tears* nah ini tentang OCku:

Nama: Seth Adreano Yuujiro

Panggilan: Seth

Umur: 17

Tinggi: 170-an(?)

Berat: rahasia~

Matanya berwarna hijau cerah dan rambut emas-coklat(Yaa bisa dibayangkan seperti rambut Kirino dari Ore no Imouto ga konnani kawaii wake ganai/ my little sister cant be dis-cute namun lebih coklat). Seth ini kadang bermegane(kacamata) dan dia TSUNDERE! Tapi dia tetap menjaga image coolnya. Dan dia overprotective terhadap Mist(adik kembarnya)

Dia sebenarnya mempunyai kembaran yang merupakan OCku juga:

Nama kembaran: Mist Mionette Yuujiro

Panggilan: Mist/Misty

Umur: 17

Tinggi: 160-an(?)

Berat: rahasia jugaa~

Matanya berwarna Biru cerah berbeda dengan kakak kembarnya itu(seth) rambutnya berwarna sama. Dia penuh energy dan tersenyum terus. Tidak seperti kakak kembarnya, dia sangatlah blak-blakan.

Yap itu aja~ ada cerita tentang Pandora hearts dan OCku ini nanti kalau sudah selesai daku publish!

So R&R? gomen kalau banyak typo Dx tolong bilang!


End file.
